


Obscenity

by SpaMightWrite



Category: Chikara (Professional Wrestling), Professional Wrestling
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaMightWrite/pseuds/SpaMightWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck Taylor sucks at shooting PG promos. Drew is sick of him running his mouth like a dumbass and decides to shut him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obscenity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howsyasister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsyasister/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the ever-lovely and ever-badass howsyasister who deserves all of the Gentlemen's Club porn in the world.

“Chuck. Game face, all right?”

“What? I got this.”

“Do you? This is for Chikara, okay? It's gotta be PG.

“ _Yeah_ , I know!”

“You said 'fuck' three times in your practice run.”

“Pfft, man, I was just getting it outta my system. C'mon, let's get it going.”

“PG, Chuck.”

“All _right_ , fuck, let's just get it over with!”

Drew sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Clicking the camera on, he muttered, “Go.”

Chuck nodded emphatically, staring wild-eyed into the camera, grinding one fist into the opposite palm. “Ultramantis Black... We've danced before, and it was a fine little how-d'ya-do, but I'll be honest, I've had better. You didn't even get _close_ to sweepin' me off my feet! You were miles away from seducing me with your pathetic two-step! If we were on a date, I wouldn't have gone home with ya! I wouldn't have stayed the night, let you feel me up, given you mindblowing oral sex--”

“Cut!” Drew stopped the recording and took a couple of deep breaths. “Chuck. What about PG do you not understand?”

“Hey, I didn't swear!” Somehow, Chuck was the one who looked offended.

“No, but... Geez.” It was just the first take. He almost got through it without getting obscene. Next one, he told himself. That'll be the one. “Let's try it again, this time without any explicit sexual references.”

Chuck rolled his eyes but gestured for Drew to start recording again. Upon confirming the little red light, he laughed out a breath and began his rant.

“I see you, Ultramantis Black. You can't hide from these two eyes. I've seen it all! I've seen your wins and your losses, I've seen all your moves and all your little tricks. I've even seen your dick in the locker room! I've seen your mom's tits more times than I can count--”

“ _Cut_.” Drew shook his head but contained the stream of expletives threatening to spill forth. “Chuck, really?”

“What?” This time he seemed genuinely baffled. “Tits aren't necessarily _sexual_ , Drew. You're the one who's got his mind in the gutter. You sexist pig.”

There were three or four different vessels threatening to burst in Drew's forehead, but he soldiered on. Third time's the charm. “Okay, just... Focus. Focus this time, Chuck. Make it as child-friendly as you possibly can.”

The so-called Kentucky Gentleman scoffed and swung his arms out in concession. “All right, all right. Fine. I'll make Teletubbies look like The fuckin' Wire.”

_This is the last time I do you a favor_ , Drew thought as he started recording once more.

“Ultramantis Black... You may think you look tough, but how tough can you look with my fat cock in your mouth--”

“For FUCK'S sake.” Drew tossed his hands into the air and collapsed onto the nearby couch. It was a rare day indeed that Chuck Taylor could speak three sentences aloud without swearing or making some vulgar reference. And he was only getting worse with each take. 

Drew was this close to calling it quits – Chuck could shoot his own damn promo if he really wanted to. But someone had to make sure he wasn't sending in five-minute presentations on expletives in the English language.

And then he heard Chuck sighing. A deep and tortured-sounding exhale. He had the nerve to...

“Guly, come on,” he groaned. “I don't wanna stand here all day, either! If you just let me keep going and stop yelling 'cut' every two seconds--”

Drew was standing up before the second sentence left Chuck's mouth. He was approaching him by the time he started the third. And then Drew's hand was clamped about his neck, choking off his words and some of his air as well. Chuck began breathing shallowly, his eyes darting about and his hands flying up to grasp Drew's wrist.

Something dark flashed in the back of Drew's eyes as he stared through Chuck, who was panting through a very nervous laugh.

“C-Come on, I-I was kidding, I--”

“Don't fuck around with me, you scrawny little asshole,” Drew growled, his own face just inches from Chuck's. His hand moved up to grasp his captive's jaw and then forced his head to turn to the side. He leaned in even closer, his breath warming against his cheek. “You really can't get through a paragraph without talking about dick? Really?”

“Okay, okay I-I'm sorry.” Chuck swallowed, already starting to sweat. There were nerves in his voice, but they were painted with some measure of anticipation, excitement. This wasn't his first go on this ride, not for a long shot.

And that's why it was so difficult for the two of them to get through shooting promos. It so easily devolved into Chuck annoying Drew to the point of... this.

Drew Gulak was hard already. Something about cutting off such a smug little bastard who had pissed him off so often just got him going. And Chuck was into it. A part of him loved to be taken down several pegs, if only because it made Drew so hot.

He let go of Chuck's jaw for just a moment, allowing him to break into a grin. Well, that couldn't stand. Drew slapped him on the cheek, just hard enough to hurt and snap him out of his good mood.

“Don't you fucking smile at me, Chuck. Can't charm your way out of this one.” Both hands clapped onto Chuck's shoulders and pushed him down. “On your knees. Now.”

Pouting, Chuck dropped down with a huff. At least he wasn't smiling anymore. Drew could still spot him chewing on his lower lip. _Fucking cockslut_ , he thought.

“If you can't stop talking about dick...” he undid the zipper on his slacks, “maybe I should give you one to suck on, huh?” He pulled apart the button on his boxers, and his massive cock rolled out into the open air. “Maybe then you can get it off your mind.”

Chuck snarled, glaring up at Drew. “Would you fuck off already, I--” And his jaw was caught in Drew's firm grip once more.

“Or at the very least I can shut you up for a little while.” With a shuffling step forward, his half-hard dick brushed against Chuck's lips.

And, in spite of previous impertinence, Chuck gave a sigh and opened his mouth, steadying himself with a hand on Drew's thigh. The man standing over him didn't give him any reprieve or warning before shoving himself deep into Chuck's mouth. Within moments he'd immersed the whole of his impressive length, poking the back of his throat and causing him to gag just a bit.

“Aww, come on, Chuck...” he murmured with no shred of actual sympathy. “And you talk such a big game, too. After all your bullshit that I have to deal with? You owe me a little, don't you?”

His eyes screwed shut and watering, Chuck took in a few deep breaths through his nose and grunted in answer. With a few moments' hesitation, he let Drew's cock start sliding in and out between his lips, his tongue squeezing against the underside, likely as an instinct. He managed to get most of it into his mouth without much trouble, at least.

It felt amazing. Drew let out a small moan, his balls beginning to tense up between his thighs. The soft wetness of Chuck's lips and tongue taking in his cock. The suction pulling him in. The desperate breaths flowing in and out from his nose. He had him completely at his mercy and after all the frustration he went through on a daily basis... it made his head swim in the best way.

Already saliva was dripping from Drew's shaft and down Chuck's lips. His chin was wet, droplets streaming down his neck and dampening his shirt. He made a halfhearted attempt to wipe it away with one hand, but found there was far too much to even bother. The back of his wrist shone wet as he let his arm drop to his side.

Drew gently rocked his hips in time with Chuck's rhythm, laying one hand on the back of his head and the other on his cheek. His fingers lightly traced the line of his jaw and then suddenly stiffened, holding Chuck's mouth wide open.

“Not bad. You can do better. You sure talk like you can.”

Without any more warning he thrust himself as deep as he could into Chuck's throat, the head of his cock landing softly against his palate. 

Chuck's eyes snapped open as he started coughing, spit flying out from between his lips and Drew's dick. Tears welled up from under his eyes and started streaming down his cheeks, mixing with the saliva already present on his skin. Somehow he kept his mouth open wide enough for Drew to keep going, his teeth hiding safely behind his lips.

Drew couldn't help but laugh down at his captive audience. To have this egomaniacal fuck on his knees and choking on his dick... and enjoying it, like a hungry little slut? It brought him even more satisfaction than his eventual orgasm would. That would just be the icing on the cake.

At this point Chuck was merely allowing the length into his mouth, the natural reactions of his throat not permitting much else. 

“Chuck, come on, tighten up a little, for fuck's sake. If you're gonna suck me off, at least do it right.” Once again he laid a quick slap against the other man's cheek.

In response, Chuck moaned around his cock and put his wretched tongue to work. It pushed against the muscle on the underside of his shaft, making Drew's knees weak with the wave upon wave of pleasure now washing over him.

Wouldn't be long now.

He let it continue, let his hips move a little faster, held onto the back of Chuck's head by pulling at a handful of his hair. The tension starting to build to a peak, Drew shoved himself into Chuck's mouth over and over, relishing in the choked-off sobs emanating from below, the pressure against his most sensitive areas, the warmth and wetness of his mouth.

Drew pulled Chuck's head into the rhythm, taking on far more of the work than he was doing before. And yet Chuck was the one making the most effort to get through it, to swallow whatever saliva he could, to stop whimpering long enough to get in a decent breath.

It was just moments before a barely-restrained grunt of pleasure flew out of Drew's lungs, his cock starting to twitch and pulse. He gave Chuck some small amount of warning, at least, tapping him on the top of his head as he let his orgasm burst through him.

Chuck took in a gasp through his nose upon feeling the first splatter of cum on the back of his throat. His hands clawed at Drew's pants as the saltiness completely filled his senses and landed deep on the back of his tongue.

“Swallow, swallow it down, like a good boy.” Drew had no illusions that he would. But it felt good to demand it of him anyway.

Upon the last twitch of his member he pulled himself out and at least gave Chuck the space to actually follow his order. Chuck covered his mouth with one hand, the tears starting afresh from his eyes as he struggled to keep it all in. He only made it through half of a swallow before coughing up the rest of Drew's semen into his hand, forcing it to drip down his chin along with his other fluids.

“Well. You tried.” Drew shrugged and put himself away, giving Chuck a pat on the head just to piss him off.

He walked back to fall onto the couch again, and then noticed the small red light still blaring bright on the video camera. Chuck must have noticed it too, for once he finished coughing and took a deep breath, he barked out a chuckle as he wiped his hand against his jeans.

“I'm deleting it,” insisted Drew before Chuck could even say anything.

“Nah, send it to Ultramantis Black! He'll fuckin' flip.”

“Remind me to get Swampy to shoot your promos from now on.”


End file.
